Desdentado
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Como me conozco, empezaré diciendo que probablemente sea una colección de historias (tiene pinta que voy a acabar con ésta como con la de Symbelmine jajaja! Primer capi: Fili conoce a Kili. Como no sabemos como era de pequeño, probablemente sea un poco OoC jeje!


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, todo es de Tolkien.**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto 4#Trece para uno y uno para trece, segundo reto del mes de Enero del foro El Poney Pisador.**

.

**Desdentado**

La primera vez que posó sus ojos azules en Kili, éste se encontraba dormido en los fuertes brazos de su padre. Ambos habían dormido en un cuarto diferente durante las últimas noches porque el nuevo bebé era un llorón y despertaba a su mamá cada dos por tres… o eso le habían dicho a él. De acuerdo, puede que tal vez no le hubieran llamado llorón… pero es lo que era. Lloraba, lloraba mucho. Y era muy poco considerado con su mami, ahora que ella estaba malita por su culpa, por lo que él había tenido que quedar a su cuidado. Porque a diferencia del llorón, él ya era grande.

Pero mami ya se había quedado dormida y él quería ver al nuevo miembro de la familia. No porque echara de menos al bebé, pero quería comprobar algo que había escuchado al hermano de su tutor, el señor Balin. Por eso se escabulló del abrazo de osa de Dís, y descalzo y en camisón de dormir buscó a su padre por las demás habitaciones. Durante su paseo nocturno vio a su tío desayunando en la cocina, pero como suele levantarse siempre tan temprano sus ojos aún no estaban abiertos del todo y se libró de la reprimenda de andar por ahí a deshoras. El tío Thorin siempre parecía andar de mal humor, aunque la llegada del nuevo bebé parecía haberlo alegrado un poco.

Cuando al fin los encontró, se subió a la cama con ellos y empezó a inspeccionar al candidato a hermano pequeño. Tenía que saber la verdad.

—Deja a tu hermano Fili… Vas a despertarlo— Le daba igual que el llorón se despertara, tenía que… ¡Ajá! Andaba comprobando su boca cuando se percató de que el señor Dwalin tenía razón ¡No tenía dientes! ¡Aquello era inaudito, habían intentado estafar a su familia! ¡Hablaría con los repartidores de bebés de inmediato! Si creían que iban a quedarse con uno en malas condiciones es que estaban locos…

—Papá, tenemos que devolverlo, está defectuoso.

—¿Qué?—Se desperezó un poco, mirándolo incrédulo con sus grandes ojos castaños, intentando aguantar una sonrisa tras los pelillos amarillos de su barba. Cuando fuera lo suficiente mayor como para llevarla, se dejaría la barba como su papá. Las trencitas eran graciosas, se movían cada vez que sonreía. El tío también las tenía, pero como las suyas estaban en su cabeza no se movían.

—Sí, mira… no tiene dientes… ¿cómo se supone que va a comer? ¡Y cuando una de las cadenas de tío Thorin está defectuosa nos la devuelven, pa! ¡Hay que devolverlo! ¿Y porque me chupa el dedo? ¡Deja de chuparme, desdentado!

—Se lo has metido en la boca, ¿qué quieres? ¿que te muerda?

—No porque no tiene dientes— Ambos rieron a carcajadas, sin poder evitarlo. Su papá se sentó en la cama y le hizo sentarse junto a él.

—Ven aquí anda… ¿acaso crees que tu naciste con dientes, Fili? Los repartidores de bebés te trajeron igual que a él…

—¿Igual de calvo? ¡Mira que hasta el señor Dwalin tiene más pelo!

—Igual de calvo y sin diente alguno. Mira, ya lo hemos despertado— Tomó a Kili en brazos— Pon los brazos como si cogieras una cesta.

—¿Así?—Su padre no contestó. Se limitó a ponérselo encima. Temiendo que se le cayera, lo abrazó con fuerza para que no pudiera escurrírsele. Era tan… pequeño. Aquella fue la primera vez que ésos ojos marrones lo miraron, y no pudo resistirse a él. Sentía la admiración del pequeño desdentado, en como lo miraba, en la calidez de su rostro cuando lo tuvo delante. Tal vez su padre tuviera razón y él también hubiera llegado roto, pero se había arreglado. Ayudaría a su hermanito a arreglarse, sí.

—¿Ves que lo pequeño es? Has de prometerme que me ayudarás a cuidarlo, Fili. No confío en nadie más que en ti para la tarea

—Claro que sí padre, lo prometo. Lo prometo.

—Bien, porque si como pienso tu hermano ha salido a tu madre nos va a hacer falta toda la ayuda que los Valar puedan mandarnos…

—No vamos a devolverte Kili…—dijo al pequeño en sus brazos— pero has de prometer que te arreglarás, te pondrás dientes y más pelo, porque así pareces una rata calva. Y nada de chuparme el dedo, aunque sepa a... ¿salchichas? Uhm… está bueno.

—Fili, no te chupes el dedo.


End file.
